Session Ten
'' The burgomaster's mansion is mostly quiet, save for the muffled creaking and clanging of the gate outside, and the wind whistling strangely across the many, many broken windows. Ireena watches Alyssandra, not seeming terribly impressed by the declaration, while Ismark stands nearby, looking between the two women.'' The Party *Alyssandra, the Human Paladin/Warlock. *Dakria, the Dragonborn Bard. *Kalil, the Half-Elf Sea Sorcerer. *Mirarook, the Half-Orc Monk. *Tansy, the Tiefling Light Cleric. Funeral Procession Alyssandra was confident, even if Ireena was not, and she and Dakira said that if they were done talking they should probably get started on the coffin. Ireena and Ismark agreed, and after the siblings took up swords Ismark led the party to the room with the coffin. Together, they were able to lift the coffin and carrying it out of the room, towards where Ireena was holding the front door open. As soon as everyone was through, she closed and locked the door behind them and went ahead to hold the gate open for them as well, saying that it was almost a straight shot to the church from their manor Meanwhile, the party quietly questioned Ismark about why Strahd was after him. Ismark confessed he couldn't think of any reasons, nor could he remember anything that Strahd might have told him. Despite knowing that the vampire lord had been in his room, and had stood in front of him even, Ismark said all that he could remember were his eyes. Ismark insisted that he couldn't imagine any reason or way he could have drawn any such attention, as he wasn't even all that important in the village, let alone enough for the ancient ruler of all of Barovia to notice him. Tansy suggested that perhaps Strahd was just an asshole, a suggestion Ismark agreed would always be true, and she would find few in the valley who would argue with her. The party continued asking him questions as they walked, passing Mary's home, the merchant's shop, and a tavern called "Blood on the Vine" on their way to the church. When Alyssandra suggested that this was likely a passing whim on the vampire's part, Ismark agreed, saying that was what he and his sister were hoping with their plans of getting him out of the village and away from Castle Ravenloft rather than being in the castle's shadow; that if he was simply hidden well enough away then Strahd would grow bored and leave him in peace. The conversation waned as they finally reached the church and Ireena's attention returned to them as she went to hold the door. Church of the Morninglord The church was an old, tired building of wood and stone sitting almost at the base of a hill. Behind it, a large, fenced in graveyard took over the rest of the hill. Behind that, the ground settled into a series of hills that eventually lead to the base of the mountain that supported the large castle looming overhead. The heavy wooden doors were covered with claw marks and scorch marks, and the firelight from within made the holes in the roof all the more obvious between the light mist that had swept over the town and the ever-encroaching darkness as evening fell. The light also illuminated the large, round stained-glass window that depicted the sun rising up over a hill. Moving into the church, the party saw it was in shambles. The air was filled with the stench of mildew as they walked up the hall to the chapel, which was filled with debris and dozens upon dozens of candles that covered almost every remaining surface. The party could hear a soft voice reciting a prayer, only to be interrupted by an inhuman scream that came from beneath the wooden floor, after which the soft voice cut off into a sob before beginning the prayer again. As they carried the coffin further inside, they found the source of the prayer was a large man wearing dirty robes kneeling behind the altar. Ireena addressed the man as Father Donavich, and for a moment he did not respond, then his head jerked up to look at her. He began to say something, but another wail from beneath the floor interrupted once more, a voice shouting "Father! I am starving!" The priest looked ill, swaying where he knelt behind the altar. Dakira asked what was going on with the shouting while Tansy carefully let go of the coffin and went to the man's side, asking if he was alright. Father Donavich informed her that that was his son, and managed to gather himself enough to stand, using the altar for leverage while Tansy took his elbow to help him up, and he wiped at his brow as he greeted Ismark and Ireena. Ireena apologized that it had taken them so long, and Ismark asked if there was somewhere they should set down the coffin. As the sky continued to darken, Donavich instructed him to leave it at the church, as he wouldn't be able to do the burial until dawn, and that the body would be safe with him. He would also, he said, need help with the burial, to which many agreed. As they settled this agreement, Donavich's son wailed for his father once more before stopping himself, suddenly asking who was there. A second more and he seemed to recognize Ireena, and asked if that was Ismark with her. As Ismark and Ireena shared a look of concern, Dakira asked Father Donavich why, if that was his son, was he not up in the church with him, and what was going on. The priest began to explain that his son, Doru, had always been "an idealist," and when the wizard had come through the land of Barovia over a year ago, promising that he could lead simple peasants to storm the castle and defeat Strahd, Doru was one of the people who left with him. Strahd, naturally, defeated all of them. Donavich said he had no idea if any of them survived, but his son did not, and he has prayed day and night to the gods for an answer. While Doru continued to shout for Ismark, attempting to tell him something, though what he said was borderline nonsense, Alyssandra demanded to know what had happened to his son. Donavich gave a delirious laugh that only ended when he covered his own mouth to stop himself, finally answering that Doru had returned to him just a few months ago, but had not truly returned, but that Doru is still his son and he must do everything in his power to help him, no matter what he is now. Alyssandra bluntly demanded to know what he is now, and Father Donavich replied that Lord Strahd had "tainted him" and "made him into one of his own kind." He said that if he keeps Doru locked inside the basement, then he cannot hurt anyone, and eventually the gods would answer his prayers in seeking a solution. Wary, Tansy checked the priest for bite marks, but found none. Alyssandra told him coldly that Doru needed to be destroyed, and neither of them could be allowed to continue in such a way. Father Donavich became caught up in desperate rambling, pleading that Doru was all he had left, that they must give him more time to beseech the gods for help, that the gods must give him another way, that he cannot lose Doru again. Alyssandra simply told him there was no other way, and the gods could not help him. Tansy said that if things had been going on this way for so long, surely they didn't have to deal with this right now, in front of the poor man, and Dakira said that while she didn't disagree, now wasn't the time. Alyssandra frowned at them both, asking if they'd rather leave the poor man to suffer on like this. Tansy replied yes, actually, and distracted Donavich with an offer to pray with him, while Dakira replied that this conversation itself was causing suffering, not to mention that Ireena and Ismark had come to give their father his final rites, and that the party was still injured and not in a fit state to fight. As Doru continued to try to warn Ismark about "the painting" and that "he knows," Alyssandra agreed to wait, for now. Ireena, for her part, agreed, grimly saying that this had been going on for months and both of them had only been getting worse. Ismark, confused by whatever Doru was trying to get through to him and distressed by the entire situation, asked if they were sure there was no other way. Alyssandra informed him there was no coming back from what he had become. With that matter settled, for the moment, Dakira turned to Ismark to ask if he knew what Doru was talking about, but the young man replied that he didn't, and shivered as Doru began another round of shouting. Tansy brought up that perhaps the "he" was Strahd, and Alyssandra agreed that it probably was. Dakira wondered if they should question Doru, wavering for a moment between calling the vampire spawn a "him" or an "it" before Ismark insisted upon "him," saying that Doru was still their friend, and that he'd recognized he and his sister after all. Sleeping Arrangements Ireena cut in to tell them that it was getting late, and that she wanted to be home before the midnight march. Alyssandra, on the other hand, protested that she would like to see the march. Ireena reacted with a complete lack of surprise to this declaration. Alyssandra asked what the issue was with wanting to watch it, but Ireena merely rolled her eyes. Ismark explained that the march had always disturbed Ireena, who glared and elbowed him for saying so. Across the chapel, Father Donavich held enough lucidity to tell the siblings not to fight in church. Dakira questioned if tonight was really the best time to see the march, as if it proved dangerous the party was still in bad shape from escaping the house, and may not be up to another fight. Alyssandra said she would put it off if it truly bothered them, but she had been under the impression it was merely a procession and nothing dangerous. Ismark confirmed that it wasn't dangerous, though Tansy and Ireena both countered that it didn't have to be dangerous to be awful and morbid. Alyssandra reluctantly agreed to stay inside, if it bothered them so much. Ismark offered that she would be able to see most of the march from the manor, especially as Castle Ravenloft was so close and the spirits glowed. Alyssandra agreed that would be acceptable. Ismark tried his best to keep smiling as he addressed the party, saying that he was glad that was settled, but he did agree with his sister that he would like to go home and try to sleep. The party agreed, though Dakira and Tansy spoke up, reluctant to leave Father Donavich, and asking if he'd be alright on his own. Ismark admitted he did not know. Tansy decided she would stay behind, at least to attempt to persuade the priest to rest, and Dakira and Mirarook said they would be staying with her. That decided, Ismark and Ireena led the way back across the village to the burgomaster's manor, though Ismark hesitated slightly before leaving. Arriving at the house, Ireena told Alyssandra and Kalil that she, Ismark, and their father had sealed off many of the rooms in order to have fewer to keep watch over and fewer possible was to get at them, but they were welcome to take any of them if they wanted rooms of their own. The party accepted, and turned in for the night. Things Obtained * A somewhat better layout of the village. * The location of one (1) vampire spawn. Developments The party questioned Ismark and learned a little more about whatever it is Strahd wants with him. The party helped Ireena and Ismark carry their father's coffin to the church. The party has encountered Father Donavich, the priest at the Church of the Morninglord, and learned more about what happened between the wizard, the vampire, and his son. The party has learned that Doru had been turned into a vampire spawn after the failed attempt to storm Castle Ravenloft with the wizard over a year ago, but had escaped from the castle a few months ago, and his father has kept him locked in the church basement ever since. The priest asked the party to return in the morning to help with the burial. The party has split up for the night, with Kalil and Alyssandra going back to the mansion with the siblings, and Mirarook, Dakira, and Tansy staying at the church with Father Donavich. Category:Curse of strahd Category:Session Category:Village of barovia